In exercising and conditioning the lower portion of the human body and, in particular, the legs, it is desirable to provide an exercising machine which will enable the abductor and adductor (inner and outer thigh) muscles to develop increased strength and flexibility. Such an exercise machine is a valuable adjunct to anterior and posterior leg exercise machines for performing leg extensions, leg curls and leg presses.
Although a variety of seated abductor and adductor devices of various configurations are known, there remains a need for an improved and more efficiently designed thigh exercise machine which provides adjustment in start positions of the leg receiving members along with selected imposition of resistive force thereon.